


Papyrus is Probably a Better Boyfriend than Sans

by ArgentDandelion



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Analysis, Character Analysis, Compare and Contrast, F/M, Nonfiction, Romance, Skeletons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-19 16:06:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20212504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArgentDandelion/pseuds/ArgentDandelion
Summary: Scientific analysis of why Papyrus is probably a better boyfriend than Sans.





	1. Introduction

_(Modified with permission from the artist. The image has been cropped, and censorship was added. Original image by [StealthNerd.](http://stealthnerd.tumblr.com/post/141821269029/da-i-humbly-beg-the-forgiveness-of-all-sans))_

**Introduction**

Sans is disproportionately popular in the _Undertale_ fandom, to the point even people in other fandoms know of him due to pop-cultural osmosis. He is a commonly an object of romantic (or…other) desire in fanart, fanfictions, and fancomics.

Why he’s so popular is a subject for another time, but there is something odd about the whole phenomenon. If Sans is so commonly imagined as someone’s ideal boyfriend, why isn’t it as common for Papyrus to be imagined as somebody’s ideal boyfriend? After all, Papryus’s behavior and personality traits would indicate he’d make for a better boyfriend (going by typical tastes) than Sans.

* * *

**Disclaimer**

Boyfriend-wise, Papyrus has many good traits and few negative ones, while Sans has few good traits and many negative ones. Setting up a pros and cons list for each, perceiving Papyrus as a better boyfriend (by typical tastes) seems a logical choice. Yet, people can be misled on the consensus of ideal boyfriend traits by folk wisdom, anecdotes, scientifically unsupported articles, and even one’s own preferences. (see the [false consensus effect](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fen.wikipedia.org%2Fwiki%2FFalse_consensus_effect&t=M2RiNWE4N2YyYTc2ZDU0OWQ2NDY3YTMzMWUwMzNjNWYzYTBiZDY4OSxmeGJ4TXJPZg%3D%3D&b=t%3AHZZTbr56CX-Pu8cYzedJTw&p=https%3A%2F%2Fargentdandelion.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F176242961208%2Fpapyrus-is-probably-a-better-boyfriend-than-sans&m=1))

For this reason, rather than going with intuitive assessments of boyfriend quality, Sans and Papyrus shall be compared based on scientific studies on boyfriend (technically, “mate”) preferences.

_Note: To my knowledge, most scientific studies on romantic attraction are done using heteroromantic test subjects; ergo, the results of the studies linked here might not apply for men dating Papyrus. In addition, most studies on mate selection don’t screen out more….rated-R preferences or intentions in the subjects. Due to Undertale being a game for kids, there logically wouldn’t be information on characters’ more salacious desires, if they exist[1](https://argentdandelion.tumblr.com/post/176242961208/papyrus-is-probably-a-better-boyfriend-than-sans#fn:1), and due to the particular situations Papyrus is in, his preferences can’t even be reasonably inferred.[2](https://argentdandelion.tumblr.com/post/176242961208/papyrus-is-probably-a-better-boyfriend-than-sans#fn:2)_

* * *

  1. There’s something related to this via a slightly not-safe-for-work tweet by Toby Fox. (Screenshot [here](http://eeveelutionsforequality.tumblr.com/post/138390050732/bakubro-sovereignsquiggleshire-bakubro).**Warning:** post discussion contains mildly not-safe-for-work terms and some profanity) The tweet may have since been [deleted](https://paradoxpaint.tumblr.com/post/134995956058/for-anyone-that-forgets-that-sans-and-papyrus-are), based on the link not working. However, Toby Fox [also said](https://twitter.com/tobyfox/status/802150493992714240?lang=en) the tweets aren’t canon…through a tweet. [↩︎](https://argentdandelion.tumblr.com/post/176242961208/papyrus-is-probably-a-better-boyfriend-than-sans#fnref:1)

  2. Papyrus’s “date” with Frisk isn’t representative of real preferences, for several reasons. To condense an overly-long footnote into a short one, he surely knows Frisk is a child, so it’s just an act for Frisk’s amusement. Furthermore, that he engages in a pretend date with a child at all probably reflects his desperation for friends. Though Papyrus says Mettaton is a very attractive rectangle, of course a confident, stylish celebrity-salesman who’s apparently the only celebrity of the Underground would lead people to believe that. [↩︎](https://argentdandelion.tumblr.com/post/176242961208/papyrus-is-probably-a-better-boyfriend-than-sans#fnref:2)


	2. General Traits

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How Papyrus is probably a better boyfriend than Sans, in general traits relating to romantic attractiveness.

_([Here](http://argentdandelion.tumblr.com/post/176242997466/papyrus-is-probably-a-better-boyfriend-than-sans) is a version of this post, one that’s ~66% of the original length, for lazy people.)_

A study linked to on [Futurity.org](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.futurity.org%2Frelationships-personalities-1136882-2%2F&t=YmE4ZjZjYThiYTk3OWJhMDhjMmI3MmEzNTY5YTQzMzkzNzE4ZDQyZCw1TUZwVzAyVw%3D%3D&b=t%3AHZZTbr56CX-Pu8cYzedJTw&p=https%3A%2F%2Fargentdandelion.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F176243052765%2Fpapyrus-is-probably-a-better-boyfriend-than-sans&m=1) says that:

> “When considering someone as a potential romantic partner, people give more weight to negative qualities than positive ones. In other words, if a person has several positive qualities but one or two negative ones, the negative ones may be enough to doom the relationship—a “deal breaker”.”

Using information from six independent studies, the study’s researchers figured out the top deal breakers for people making decisions about potential partners. The dealbreakers are:

  * Unattractiveness
  * Unhealthy lifestyle
  * Undesirable personality traits
  * Differing religious beliefs
  * Limited social status
  * Different mating strategies (not relevant here)
  * Different relationship goals

* * *

**Unattractiveness**  
(There’s so much to say on attractiveness and unattractiveness, so for conciseness’s sake it will be explained in detail on a later part of this series.)

Sans and Papyrus look drastically different. Sans is much more neotenous (essentially, cuter) than Papyrus. As the popularity of Hello Kitty, My Little Pony (especially the Friendship is Magic variety) and Mickey Mouse show, neoteny has widespread appeal. Papyrus, in comparison, has more masculine, adult-like proportions, though how much more so is hard to estimate. [A big part of romance is physical](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Ftheconversation.com%2Fhow-do-we-choose-a-partner-58217&t=MTEwNGViYWIxZjkyODIxOTM0YTA3MWZhMzM4OTMwOWU4NWRhNmUzNiw1TUZwVzAyVw%3D%3D&b=t%3AHZZTbr56CX-Pu8cYzedJTw&p=https%3A%2F%2Fargentdandelion.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F176243052765%2Fpapyrus-is-probably-a-better-boyfriend-than-sans&m=1), so someone whose tastes are strictly neotenous (cute) men may discount Papyrus entirely, despite other good traits.[1](https://argentdandelion.tumblr.com/post/176243052765/papyrus-is-probably-a-better-boyfriend-than-sans#fn:1)

* * *

**Unhealthy Lifestyle**

By human standards, Sans’ eating habits appear unhealthy, while Papyrus’s habits are comparatively healthier. While he doesn’t eat exclusively healthy food, he dislikes the greasy, ostensibly unhealthy food at Grillby’s, always ordering just a glass of milk there.

In contrast, Sans (according to the Big Mouth NPC) knows about “all kinds of incredible foods” yet “always orders the worst burger off the menu.”[2](https://argentdandelion.tumblr.com/post/176243052765/papyrus-is-probably-a-better-boyfriend-than-sans#fn:2)  
Sans goes to Grillby’s regularly: the fish NPC at Grillby’s says “he’s the most regular regular of all”. Adding to this, Papyrus says Sans usually eats out every night ([presumably Grillby’s](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=http%3A%2F%2Fundertale.wikia.com%2Fwiki%2FGrillby%2527s&t=N2E1M2E0ZTdmYTE1MDQ3ZTVjYjc0M2FlYjliYTVjMjM3MzQ1OTBlMyw1TUZwVzAyVw%3D%3D&b=t%3AHZZTbr56CX-Pu8cYzedJTw&p=https%3A%2F%2Fargentdandelion.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F176243052765%2Fpapyrus-is-probably-a-better-boyfriend-than-sans&m=1)), and only recently had began attempting to cook.  
Sans also makes “100s of midnight snacks”, according to Undyne, though she’s probably exaggerating about the exact number.

However, as skeletons monsters are not equivalent to humans, this may not actually be an unhealthy lifestyle. It is possible skeleton monsters are naturally active and seek food mainly at night, like raccoons, or are active sporadically at both day and night, like lions.[3](https://argentdandelion.tumblr.com/post/176243052765/papyrus-is-probably-a-better-boyfriend-than-sans#fn:3) Therefore, Sans eating a lot of “midnight snacks” may be in accordance with natural rhythms, and not unhealthy.

It’s also possible eating greasy food daily isn’t unhealthy for Sans, for two reasons. Firstly, Grillby’s food is probably monster food, which is made of magic, converts immediately to energy, and might be processed by monster bodies differently from how humans digest “human food”.  
Secondly, if skeleton monsters are anything like human skeletons, they can’t get obese, at least not in the typical sense.

* * *

**Undesirable Personality**

(The Futurity.org article unfortunately doesn’t specify which sorts of personalities are considered undesirable, and the full study isn’t open-access.)

* * *

**Differing Religious Beliefs**

There is little information on monster spiritual or religious beliefs in-game. It may be that their spiritual beliefs really are that minimal. In any case, Sans and Papyrus would logically have the same monster spiritual beliefs.

* * *

**Limited Social Status**  


Papyrus’s dialogue and behavior (as well as Sans’ dialogue on Papyrus) would suggest he has very few friends and may indicate low social status. However, many Snowdin residents seem to know about him, and care a little about him.

Work can provide social status. Though Papyrus is not in the Royal Guard (an apparently high-status position) he seems to be Undyne’s student/apprentice, and it’s apparently public knowledge in Snowdin he’s an informant for Undyne. (despite not being a sentry) This may contribute something to his social status.

Other than Toriel, it’s unclear whether Sans has anyone he considers friends. Still, mutual friendship may not be necessary to be _perceived_ as having high social status: half the Grillby’s patrons greet him by name when he comes in for lunch, and though the context for it is unclear, Alphys seems to be familiar with him.

Though sentries are indeed part of the Royal Guard, the Dogi mention sentries “never get any respect”. Undyne is always catching Sans slacking off or sleeping at his sentry stations, but his results are “JUST good enough to not fire him.”  
Sans’ hot dog stand, while informal (and illegal), does seem to be successful: he’s specified to still run it in some Neutral endings.  
Though Sans performs at the MTT Resort (an expensive hotel), it’s unclear what he does, or if he’s any good at it. (It’s a reasonable assumption he’s a comedian, but unconfirmed.)

([Reference](https://lordlaharlsvassal.tumblr.com/post/147454055978/is-papyrus-a-sentry-does-he-have-a-job-at-all) for most of this section’s statements)

* * *

**Different Relationship Goals**

As far as can be told in-game, neither Sans nor Papyrus have ever been in a romantic relationship. (Admittedly, absence of evidence is not evidence of absence.) It is therefore purely speculative what either would want in a romantic relationship. While it’s true both like having friends (The Human with Papyrus, Toriel with Sans) people have different standards for friends compared to romantic subjects.

* * *

**Other**

The Futurity article mentions that dishonesty is a deal breaker avoided consistently in all situations.

Sans has been deceptive at several points in the game (offering fried snow to sell and then not selling it, possibly indicating he doesn’t even have it) but it’s debatable whether that counts as dishonesty, or whether it would pop up enough in normal situations to be a problem. As a player playing a video game, his trickery and jokes may be entertaining, but some people who are entertaining to watch are irritating to deal with in real life.

Papyrus isn’t so prone to tricking people for fun/pranking as Sans, but neither is he completely, consistently honest. In the Papyrus calls, Papyrus acts as if he doesn’t know the word “laboratory” when Sans is there, but when Sans isn’t there, he clearly knows the word.

* * *

  1. There is a possible “loophole”, though: perception of physical appearance [might change](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.scientificamerican.com%2Farticle%2Fwhat-it-takes-for-a-beast-to-find-a-beauty%2F&t=YTkwZTI0YmFmZGE2NmY3ZWFjNTFjYzdjMGJjZTcxMzU3MjdjNWExMyw1TUZwVzAyVw%3D%3D&b=t%3AHZZTbr56CX-Pu8cYzedJTw&p=https%3A%2F%2Fargentdandelion.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F176243052765%2Fpapyrus-is-probably-a-better-boyfriend-than-sans&m=1) over time by individual characteristics. [↩︎](https://argentdandelion.tumblr.com/post/176243052765/papyrus-is-probably-a-better-boyfriend-than-sans#fnref:1)

  2. This [Reddit](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.reddit.com%2Fr%2FUndertale%2Fcomments%2F4tuj0v%2Fpapyrus_and_sans_eating_and_sleeping_habits_theory%2F&t=NjAzYjIzZjk1YjdhOGQwNGQwOThhZTI5MjE3M2NmYzQ0N2E4ZTZhYyw1TUZwVzAyVw%3D%3D&b=t%3AHZZTbr56CX-Pu8cYzedJTw&p=https%3A%2F%2Fargentdandelion.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F176243052765%2Fpapyrus-is-probably-a-better-boyfriend-than-sans&m=1) thread mentions he might not have a sense of taste, so he might order the worst burger only because it’s the cheapest. [↩︎](https://argentdandelion.tumblr.com/post/176243052765/papyrus-is-probably-a-better-boyfriend-than-sans#fnref:2)

  3. Sans being cathemeral, or sporadically active at both day and night, might explain his seemingly contradictory sleeping habits mentioned [here](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.reddit.com%2Fr%2FUndertale%2Fcomments%2F4tuj0v%2Fpapyrus_and_sans_eating_and_sleeping_habits_theory%2F&t=NjAzYjIzZjk1YjdhOGQwNGQwOThhZTI5MjE3M2NmYzQ0N2E4ZTZhYyw1TUZwVzAyVw%3D%3D&b=t%3AHZZTbr56CX-Pu8cYzedJTw&p=https%3A%2F%2Fargentdandelion.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F176243052765%2Fpapyrus-is-probably-a-better-boyfriend-than-sans&m=1). [↩︎](https://argentdandelion.tumblr.com/post/176243052765/papyrus-is-probably-a-better-boyfriend-than-sans#fnref:3)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on my [Tumblr](https://argentdandelion.tumblr.com/). Feel free to comment on this article there or here.


	3. Humor

_ (Note: Studies on how humans choose mates are conducted mainly on hetero couples, so this post’s claims, based on those studies, may not hold for non-hetero relationships. See Introduction for disclaimers.) _

* * *

Men and women consistently value a “sense of humor” in a relationship partner. Though the definition differs among the two, according to this study women define it as ‘someone who makes me laugh.’

Sans’ lighthearted demeanor and tendency to joke, pun, and prank almost all the time may make him seem very attractive as a boyfriend, and more so than Papyrus. However, that’s forgetting one crucial detail: Papyrus also says funny things.[1](https://argentdandelion.tumblr.com/post/176494885444/papyrus-is-probably-a-better-boyfriend-than-sans#fn:1) Not only does he pun (more than Sans, in sheer numbers) but his puns/wordplay is more creative: Sans himself knows that his jokes are bad.

One should consider the purpose of Sans’ humor attempts, as well. As [lefthanded-sans’ analysis](http://lefthanded-sans.tumblr.com/post/155143032679/a-sense-of-humour-analysis-grabby-hands) shows, the purpose of Sans’ humor can be neatly wrapped into one theme: “it’s to troll others.”

  
(Modified with permission from lefthanded-sans. Originally from lefthanded-sans’ humor analysis)

As defined by lefthanded-sans in the previously mentioned post, trolling is: “Screwing around with another individual in an attempt to confound and especially frustrate them.” Though Papyrus is frequently frustrated by Sans’ trolling, he hasn’t moved out to avoid it, suggesting he’s built up some tolerance to it. (perhaps simply due to growing up with Sans) Yet, short of statistically improbable tolerance or mellowness, Sans’ trolling, if persistent, is likely to prove detrimental to romantic relationships.[2](https://argentdandelion.tumblr.com/post/176494885444/papyrus-is-probably-a-better-boyfriend-than-sans#fn:2) (Indeed, some of Sans’ trolling attempts are, essentially, lying, and dishonesty is a known dealbreaker for relationships.)

This is especially true for major life stressors. A study that analyzed the marriages of 60 couples found that, in couples that had a major life stressor such as a death in the family, the husband’s use of humor during problem solving was a warning sign. Such couples were more likely to end up divorced or separated within 18 months than in couples where the male did not use humor. The result may be about men knowing when and how to crack the tension with a joke.

Adding to this, if a man uses humor in a teasing or put-down way, or at an inappropriate time, it can be harmful to the relationship. According to lefthanded-sans, “[Sans] constantly teases Papyrus because he knows Papyrus will throw a fit or have some other amusing response.”  
It’s true siblings treat each other differently than they would love interests, but Sans doesn’t exclusively tease his brother: that he teases Frisk too suggests he’d tease other people as well. Though it’s plausible Sans might lower the frequency of general trolling-motivated behaviors for a love interest, it’s such a persistent trait for him it’s very unlikely he’d eliminate it entirely for a love interest with a low tolerance for it.[3](https://argentdandelion.tumblr.com/post/176494885444/papyrus-is-probably-a-better-boyfriend-than-sans#fn:3)

.

Furthermore, while Sans isn’t lighthearted and jokey for the whole game, he doesn’t act serious for long, and apparently easily flips between serious and laid-back approaches. In contrast, Papyrus knows when to drop the humor. He acts serious when the situation warrants it, such as when giving a report to Undyne.

Therefore, Sans’ inclination to humor may actually be a bad thing for a romantic relationship, due to his motives and methods.[4](https://argentdandelion.tumblr.com/post/176494885444/papyrus-is-probably-a-better-boyfriend-than-sans#fn:4) It’s not that Papyrus cannot possibly be mean-spirited, emotionally hurtful, or frustrating in humor attempts, but that doing so is much less typical of him than for Sans. Thus, humor-wise, Papyrus is probably a better boyfriend than Sans.

* * *

  1. Some of his funny dialogue may be unintentionally funny, such as: “I WISH I HAD EIGHT LEGS… SO I COULD WEAR FOUR PAIRS OF HOTPANTS.” For dialogue like this, it’s hard to tell whether it’s a joke or a sincere [Cloud Cuckoolander](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Ftvtropes.org%2Fpmwiki%2Fpmwiki.php%2FMain%2FCloudcuckoolander&t=ZmZlNjk0NWI2OTkyMmY5OTE5ODEzZmZkNDA5OGI0ZjYxYzA5NTgzNyw4Y2RDcFRPeg%3D%3D&b=t%3AHZZTbr56CX-Pu8cYzedJTw&p=https%3A%2F%2Fargentdandelion.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F176494885444%2Fpapyrus-is-probably-a-better-boyfriend-than-sans&m=1)-like statement. Someone laughing at an odd statement meant to be sincere might be hurtful to a relationship, but probably not for Papyrus, since he has a lot of faith in others and doesn’t seem to register insults to himself. [↩︎](https://argentdandelion.tumblr.com/post/176494885444/papyrus-is-probably-a-better-boyfriend-than-sans#fnref:1)

  2. This is especially true because some of his trolling is, essentially, lying, and [dishonesty is a dealbreaker](http://argentdandelion.tumblr.com/post/176243052765/papyrus-is-probably-a-better-boyfriend-than-sans). [↩︎](https://argentdandelion.tumblr.com/post/176494885444/papyrus-is-probably-a-better-boyfriend-than-sans#fnref:2)

  3. [This article](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=http%3A%2F%2Fciteseerx.ist.psu.edu%2Fviewdoc%2Fdownload%3Fdoi%3D10.1.1.335.3378%26rep%3Drep1%26type%3Dpdf&t=OWQxNWFiMGRhNjI2MjdkMDlkMjdiMjdhMmM3NTlkNGZiNDFkYjZhNiw4Y2RDcFRPeg%3D%3D&b=t%3AHZZTbr56CX-Pu8cYzedJTw&p=https%3A%2F%2Fargentdandelion.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F176494885444%2Fpapyrus-is-probably-a-better-boyfriend-than-sans&m=1), suggests teasing may actually be good for a romantic relationship under certain contexts. However, the findings are hard to interpret, as there isn’t a condensed version of the article. [↩︎](https://argentdandelion.tumblr.com/post/176494885444/papyrus-is-probably-a-better-boyfriend-than-sans#fnref:3)

  4. In a playable segment of the fan work _[The Anomaly](http://anomalouscomic.tumblr.com/post/151406444520/its-here-folks-the-ball-is-live-or-at-least)_, which takes place twelve years after the Pacifist ending, Toriel and Sans apparently dated at some point. As of the present day of the comic, it didn’t work out, possibly due to Sans’ motives and methods in telling jokes/trolling. [↩︎](https://argentdandelion.tumblr.com/post/176494885444/papyrus-is-probably-a-better-boyfriend-than-sans#fnref:4)


	4. Physical Attractiveness

_See the Introduction (on the chapter index) for research caveats._

* * *

(**In brief: As monsters go, Papyrus aligns fairly well with women’s typical tastes. But even if he doesn’t, it won’t matter if the love interest spends enough time with him.**)

As mentioned in Part 1, Sans and Papyrus look drastically different, to the point they’re practically physical opposites. A big part of attraction is physical, so they merit physical comparisons as well as behavioral ones.

While some women may prefer Sans’ more ‘cutesy’ proportions, by no means is Papyrus ugly. Indeed, his physical features match up fairly well with what are considered attractive features in men, though of course the fact he’s a skeleton monster means the parameters don’t apply perfectly.

* * *

**Facial Attractiveness**

  
Women find men more attractive when they have average, symmetrical facial features that show certain masculine qualities, such as a prominent chin and cheekbones.[1](https://argentdandelion.tumblr.com/post/176747022689/papyrus-is-probably-a-better-boyfriend-than-sans#fn:1)

Papyrus’s overworld sprite and several of his battle and talk sprites show asymmetrical eye sockets, with one socket taller and thinner than the other. Asymmetrical facial features aren’t exclusive to him, though: Sans’ smile is also asymmetrical. (Though it is possible asymmetrical smiles are judged differently from asymmetric static features)

Fortunately for Papyrus, symmetry has only a small impact on facial attractiveness, accounting for 1% of total variation.[2](https://argentdandelion.tumblr.com/post/176747022689/papyrus-is-probably-a-better-boyfriend-than-sans#fn:2) Still, one should note the studies were probably conducted on more-or-less “normal” (i.e., not exceptionally ugly) humans, whose imperfections were likely just a few millimeters, while the asymmetry of Papyrus’s eyes is more conspicuous.

If the bulges around Papyrus’s smile are pointy cheekbones, as often interpreted in fan art, then his cheekbones might be seen as attractively masculine. However, it is possible Papyrus’s face is more masculine than Sans’ merely because it is less “cute”, as women as generally more neotenous-looking than men.

Though the length of Papyrus’s teeth and mouth may suggest a long chin, his actual chin length seems to be roughly the same as Sans’.

* * *

**Height**

  
(Image source: [Kitty4915’s post](https://kitty4915.tumblr.com/post/138141358237/yo-undertale-heights-go))

According to [this](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=http%3A%2F%2Fwww.apa.org%2Fpubs%2Fjournals%2Freleases%2Fxge-139-3-399.pdf&t=NTZlZjAyNzdlOTI1OGE1ZjFiYWUyYTI1NGE3ZDBjOTkxZjEwNWI1OCxSVmQ5RGNCWg%3D%3D&b=t%3AHZZTbr56CX-Pu8cYzedJTw&p=https%3A%2F%2Fargentdandelion.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F176747022689%2Fpapyrus-is-probably-a-better-boyfriend-than-sans&m=1) article, women prefer men who are slightly taller than average.

Papyrus height estimates vary, due to sprite inconsistencies and different objects of known dimensions being used to measure height. However, [three](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fsteamcommunity.com%2Fapp%2F391540%2Fdiscussions%2F0%2F154644928867077937%2F&t=MmUzOTk4M2JiNGM1ZTkzMTYxZTQyMWVjYjQyOTdkZjYxY2E2ZDJiOCxSVmQ5RGNCWg%3D%3D&b=t%3AHZZTbr56CX-Pu8cYzedJTw&p=https%3A%2F%2Fargentdandelion.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F176747022689%2Fpapyrus-is-probably-a-better-boyfriend-than-sans&m=1) [out](https://undertale-science.tumblr.com/post/136226282423/character-height) [of](https://kitty4915.tumblr.com/post/138141358237/yo-undertale-heights-go) [four](http://japhers.tumblr.com/post/132986591889/seriousans-kuroottsurou-i-made-an-undertale/amp) estimates used for this post estimate Papyrus’s height to be within six feet, six inches to six feet, eight inches, with the maximum being seven feet, four inches tall.  
Using data on average male height in the United States (five feet, nine inches), Papyrus is certainly taller than average. However, a minimum of nine inches taller certainly doesn’t count as just slightly taller.

In contrast, estimates of Sans’ height range from four feet, six inches to five feet, putting him between “child” and “short woman” height standards. Indeed, Sans is so short relative to “short man” standards that even those who prefer short men may be shocked by his stature.

* * *

**Body Shape**

There are some studies on what levels of muscularity/body fat women prefer in dating partners. The trouble with applying the results is that Papyrus is not just non-muscular and low in body fat, but a skeleton. Though his “battle body” gives an impression of muscularity and exaggerates the masculine (and desirable) V-shape of his body, it’s obvious he lacks actual muscle tissue. (and body fat, for that matter)

In addition, there surely aren’t any studies on what body types people would prefer when dating skeletons or monsters. (though it’s likely that, for most, tastes lean towards humanoid proportions) Thus, anyone attracted to Papyrus for his body would have unusual tastes by default. This is especially true because Papyrus’s short-legged/long-armed proportions, rather than being that of a human skeleton’s, are somewhere between an orangutan’s and a gibbon’s.

* * *

**Is Papyrus Ugly? Not if You Get to Know Him**

  
Papyrus with the “[Handsome Squidward](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fknowyourmeme.com%2Fmemes%2Fhandsome-squidward-squidward-falling&t=M2NmYTgzNmE5YTZkOTJiNzdhYzU1NjQwZjBkYTRkMzcxNDk0YzQ2NixSVmQ5RGNCWg%3D%3D&b=t%3AHZZTbr56CX-Pu8cYzedJTw&p=https%3A%2F%2Fargentdandelion.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F176747022689%2Fpapyrus-is-probably-a-better-boyfriend-than-sans&m=1)” face.[3](https://argentdandelion.tumblr.com/post/176747022689/papyrus-is-probably-a-better-boyfriend-than-sans#fn:3) (From [WhiteBAG](http://dawhitebag.tumblr.com/post/132292192979/i-cannot-even-talk-someone-should-draw-sans-and))

The principle of assortative mating refers to individuals’ tendency to pair with mates who have similar physical, behavioral, and psychological characteristics. However, there are some exceptions and “loopholes” to this.

One is simply familiarity, or the [mere-exposure effect](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fen.wikipedia.org%2Fwiki%2FMere-exposure_effect&t=ZDExYmMwNDYwYTExMDExZmRlNTc2ZWM1MjdjZDY0MzIwYjU4NmUxNixSVmQ5RGNCWg%3D%3D&b=t%3AHZZTbr56CX-Pu8cYzedJTw&p=https%3A%2F%2Fargentdandelion.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F176747022689%2Fpapyrus-is-probably-a-better-boyfriend-than-sans&m=1). The longer one has known someone, the more attractive (socially/physically) that person gets.   
The characters of _Undertale_ are so well-written players may come to regard them as if real people. Familiarity with the game, reinforced by the fandom’s prolific fan works, may eventually make people find Sans more attractive than they would be if introduced to him as a real person. (as a human, in some hypothetical scenario where monsters are regarded as just another type of sentient creature, or in some self-insert-dating-Sans Post-Pacifist work)[4](https://argentdandelion.tumblr.com/post/176747022689/papyrus-is-probably-a-better-boyfriend-than-sans#fn:4)

As this [Scientific American article](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fblogs.scientificamerican.com%2Fbeautiful-minds%2Fis-kindness-physically-attractive%2F&t=OThhYmNhMDVhZGEwNTIzMTgyMDUyYTkyMjIxMjFhMDMyNWRkYmU4YixSVmQ5RGNCWg%3D%3D&b=t%3AHZZTbr56CX-Pu8cYzedJTw&p=https%3A%2F%2Fargentdandelion.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F176747022689%2Fpapyrus-is-probably-a-better-boyfriend-than-sans&m=1) explains, associating someone with positive or negative personality traits (e.g., “honest”, or “mean”) leads to higher or lower ratings of physical attractiveness. Indeed, studies show perceptions of physical attractiveness are heavily influenced by non-physical traits.   
In a study on classmates in a yearbook, the more people in the yearbook were familiar, liked, and respected, the more physically attractive they were perceived to be.   
In another study on students in an archaeology course, a woman with a below average rating (a mean of 3.25) on the first day of class had such desirable traits that, by the last day of class, her mean rating rose to 7.00.

Even if Sans were considered much more physically attractive than Papyrus by a theoretical love interest, spending enough time with Papyrus would surely lead to a different evaluation. (Sans often talking about how cool his brother is would surely help to this end.)

* * *

  1. “[Red, Rank and Women in Women Viewing Men](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=http%3A%2F%2Fwww.apa.org%2Fpubs%2Fjournals%2Freleases%2Fxge-139-3-399.pdf&t=NTZlZjAyNzdlOTI1OGE1ZjFiYWUyYTI1NGE3ZDBjOTkxZjEwNWI1OCxSVmQ5RGNCWg%3D%3D&b=t%3AHZZTbr56CX-Pu8cYzedJTw&p=https%3A%2F%2Fargentdandelion.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F176747022689%2Fpapyrus-is-probably-a-better-boyfriend-than-sans&m=1)” (Caveat: [this article](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Ftheconversation.com%2Fhow-do-we-choose-a-partner-58217&t=ZjdhYzFmMTQxZTMzMzJlZjgwNDFlZmU1MzhhMzJhZGEzNWJkYTE5NSxSVmQ5RGNCWg%3D%3D&b=t%3AHZZTbr56CX-Pu8cYzedJTw&p=https%3A%2F%2Fargentdandelion.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F176747022689%2Fpapyrus-is-probably-a-better-boyfriend-than-sans&m=1) from _The Conversation_ says: “Strangely, women don’t tend to prefer masculine male faces: on average they show no strong preference either way.”) [↩︎](https://argentdandelion.tumblr.com/post/176747022689/papyrus-is-probably-a-better-boyfriend-than-sans#fnref:1)

  2. [https://theconversation.com/how-do-we-choose-a-partner-58217](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Ftheconversation.com%2Fhow-do-we-choose-a-partner-58217&t=ZjdhYzFmMTQxZTMzMzJlZjgwNDFlZmU1MzhhMzJhZGEzNWJkYTE5NSxSVmQ5RGNCWg%3D%3D&b=t%3AHZZTbr56CX-Pu8cYzedJTw&p=https%3A%2F%2Fargentdandelion.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F176747022689%2Fpapyrus-is-probably-a-better-boyfriend-than-sans&m=1) [↩︎](https://argentdandelion.tumblr.com/post/176747022689/papyrus-is-probably-a-better-boyfriend-than-sans#fnref:2)

  3. Yes, it was difficult to find an illustration for this section. [↩︎](https://argentdandelion.tumblr.com/post/176747022689/papyrus-is-probably-a-better-boyfriend-than-sans#fnref:3)

  4. Thus, in a Reader x Sans/Original Character x Sans fanfic, if the love interest isn’t assumed to have unusual tastes to begin with, a slow-burn friends-to-lovers fanfiction may be psychologically more plausible. [↩︎](https://argentdandelion.tumblr.com/post/176747022689/papyrus-is-probably-a-better-boyfriend-than-sans#fnref:4)


	5. Kindness and Intelligence

**(In brief: Papyrus is kinder than Sans, but Papyrus and Sans seem to be equally intelligent, just in different fields.)**

According to [The Conversation](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Ftheconversation.com%2Fhow-do-we-choose-a-partner-58217&t=ZTIyM2M1ZGNiMzYzMjA2NWYzYTlmY2Q4N2I2ZGQ2MzQ4NGY3Yzc4NixwZ29hR21nMg%3D%3D&b=t%3AHZZTbr56CX-Pu8cYzedJTw&p=https%3A%2F%2Fargentdandelion.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F177000884417%2Fpapyrus-is-probably-a-better-boyfriend-than-sans&m=1), both men and women say they prefer a kind and intelligent partner.

* * *

**Kindness**

Sans is friendly, but whether he’s kind is more debatable. Part of the problem is the difficulty of defining kindness itself. As the [Wikipedia](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fen.wikipedia.org%2Fwiki%2FKindness&t=ZjAyMDVhMGZkOTg4ODlkMmQ5ODhlMjlkMDFlZGQ4M2Q0YmY1MmJhNixwZ29hR21nMg%3D%3D&b=t%3AHZZTbr56CX-Pu8cYzedJTw&p=https%3A%2F%2Fargentdandelion.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F177000884417%2Fpapyrus-is-probably-a-better-boyfriend-than-sans&m=1) definition says: “Kindness is a behavior marked by ethical characteristics, a pleasant disposition, and concern and consideration for others.”

Sans is, overall, friendly (“a pleasant disposition”), but he’s no paragon of ethics.[1](https://argentdandelion.tumblr.com/post/177000884417/papyrus-is-probably-a-better-boyfriend-than-sans#fn:1) Evidently, he interprets his promise to Toriel to “watch over and protect" a human that comes out of the Ruins in a selective way, one that requires minimal involvement.[2](https://argentdandelion.tumblr.com/post/177000884417/papyrus-is-probably-a-better-boyfriend-than-sans#fn:2) He does “watch over” Frisk: he appears at several points in Frisk’s journey, and somehow knows their LV and whether they’ve killed Papyrus.

Yet, him “protecting” Frisk is more of a stretch. Rather than actively help Frisk, he apparently fulfills his promise by simply _not doing his job_.   
Though a sentry, he doesn’t tell the Royal Guard a human has arrived, and he sleeps at his post in Hotland when Undyne is chasing Frisk. While this could be strategic to distract Undyne and give more Frisk more time to outrun her, it could easily be a coincidence, as Undyne’s “always catching him slacking off, or sleeping”.

Arguably, being friendly, nonthreatening, and jokey, as well as mentioning how important other monsters (i.e., Papyrus) are to him, could be a tactic to nudge Frisk away from murdering too much, for monsters become more vengeful and dangerous if Frisk does that.[3](https://argentdandelion.tumblr.com/post/177000884417/papyrus-is-probably-a-better-boyfriend-than-sans#fn:3)  
However, knowing his skills, he could have kept more Frisk out of danger more effectively, without even putting himself at risk. (e.g., using a shortcut to put Frisk in a highly secure location, such as a locked workshop, or taking Frisk directly to Asgore to bypass potentially deadly encounters)

Sans doesn’t seem to show much concern or consideration for Frisk. To be fair, that could be due to his lighthearted, laid-back personality rather than callousness. Aside from Papyrus, he doesn’t seem to care much about anything or anyone. Thus, when he seems fairly undisturbed (even forgiving) of murder in the Neutral Route judgments, it’s hard to tell whether that’s out of kindness, or just because he really isn’t that bothered by it.  
Furthermore, his attitude in the judgments could easily be a pragmatic ploy: he wouldn’t want to make the human angry, especially if he thinks the human has powers over time. 

Between the two, there’s more evidence for Papyrus’s kindness than Sans’. Papyrus potentially gives information on every room from Snowdin up to the CORE via phone calls, and some phone call information (such as directions in one room in Waterfall) are helpful. He also asks Frisk what clothes they are wearing, with the goal of tipping Frisk off into changing their clothes and thus avoiding being recognized by Undyne.[4](https://argentdandelion.tumblr.com/post/177000884417/papyrus-is-probably-a-better-boyfriend-than-sans#fn:4))  
Sans, in contrast, outright threatens a child (“You’d be dead where you stand”) and tries to pass it off as a joke.

## Intelligence

There are many ways to define “intelligence”, but for simplicity’s sake, just [one](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fen.wikipedia.org%2Fwiki%2FIntelligence%23Definitions&t=YzcwZjEzNDAwNzU2MWE2NjYzOWI2YTY0NDM4ZmExZmQ0YWJmNjNiMSxwZ29hR21nMg%3D%3D&b=t%3AHZZTbr56CX-Pu8cYzedJTw&p=https%3A%2F%2Fargentdandelion.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F177000884417%2Fpapyrus-is-probably-a-better-boyfriend-than-sans&m=1) definition will be used: “A very general mental capability that, among other things, involves the ability to reason, plan, solve problems, think abstractly, comprehend complex ideas, learn quickly and learn from experience.“

While he seems naïve on a few things, Papyrus’s passion for puzzles clearly shows his intelligence. Most puzzles of the Underground seem to be feats of engineering, as they involve things like pressure plates and spike-retraction mechanisms. Papyrus has “complex manuals”[5](https://argentdandelion.tumblr.com/post/177000884417/papyrus-is-probably-a-better-boyfriend-than-sans#fn:5) on his bookshelf, and considers the sophisticated-sounding “Advanced Puzzle Construction for Critical Minds” one of his favorites.  
Papyrus’s knowledge, furthermore, isn’t just theoretical: he builds puzzles himself. Indeed, making a fully functional puzzle in the shape of his face suggests exceptional engineering skill (and style), as keeping it within artistic constraints surely made it harder to build.

He seems to like challenging things, though: he says he prefers the crossword over Junior Jumble because it’s more challenging. If he can solve crosswords, that suggests he had deep, broad stores of knowledge, for that’s required to solve crossword puzzles.

He planned it all along? Papyrus is a friendship mastermind.

Papyrus’s knowledge and skills aren’t limited to engineering, either. He quickly manipulates Undyne into being friends with Frisk, despite her repeated attempts to murder Frisk and anti-human prejudice. Indeed, his pre-battle Genocide Route speech parallels a sophisticated psychological technique, if likely unintentionally.

While it’s unclear whether he has any formal training in it, Sans’ workshop, discussion of timelines in the Genocide Route battle, and familiarity with Alphys are commonly interpreted as signs of a scientific background. If so, the positions of physicist or some sort of mechanical engineer are most likely.[6](https://argentdandelion.tumblr.com/post/177000884417/papyrus-is-probably-a-better-boyfriend-than-sans#fn:6)

At Sans’s and Papyrus’ house is a quantum physics book inside a joke book (inside a quantum physics book, inside a joke book, _ad infinitum_). Though it’s not confirmed which skeleton it belongs to[7](https://argentdandelion.tumblr.com/post/177000884417/papyrus-is-probably-a-better-boyfriend-than-sans#fn:7), it’s likely Sans’s: quantum physics matches up with Sans’ interest in science fiction (“especially when it’s real”), astronomy (astronomy is often grouped under “physics”) and apparent knowledge of multiple timelines.[8](https://argentdandelion.tumblr.com/post/177000884417/papyrus-is-probably-a-better-boyfriend-than-sans#fn:8) If Sans reads it, that would suggest he’s very intelligent, as quantum physics is infamously difficult to understand.

Indeed, by the definition provided, Sans and Papyrus are fairly similar when it comes to knowledge and skills: both are knowledgeable, even passionate, about certain fields of science/engineering. There’s no way to tell which is more intelligent than the other, especially since intelligence is hard to define anyway.

* * *

**Related Posts:**  
["The Green SOUL Could be a Meaniehead” series](http://argentdandelion.tumblr.com/post/175284345951/the-green-soul-could-be-a-meaniehead-part-1) (about defining kindness)   
[The Hardest Boss of the Genocide Route](http://argentdandelion.tumblr.com/post/175998904666/the-hardest-boss-of-the-genocide-route) (on Papyrus’s possible psychology knowledge)

* * *

  1. Sans is also [deceptive/prone to lying](http://argentdandelion.tumblr.com/post/176243052765/papyrus-is-probably-a-better-boyfriend-than-sans), although whether that’s a breach of ethics or just irritating is up to individual interpretation. [↩︎](https://argentdandelion.tumblr.com/post/177000884417/papyrus-is-probably-a-better-boyfriend-than-sans#fnref:1)

  2. For a more thorough review on Sans keeping his promise, see Nochocolate’s [“SANS KEEPS HIS PROMISE (KINDA)](http://nochocolate.tumblr.com/post/171139315689/sans-keeps-his-promise-kinda)”. [↩︎](https://argentdandelion.tumblr.com/post/177000884417/papyrus-is-probably-a-better-boyfriend-than-sans#fnref:2)

  3. See Undyne the Undying, Dogaressa if Dogamy if killed, and RG01 and RG02 in the Genocide Route. [↩︎](https://argentdandelion.tumblr.com/post/177000884417/papyrus-is-probably-a-better-boyfriend-than-sans#fnref:3)

  4. Not that it helps, but he tried. [↩︎](https://argentdandelion.tumblr.com/post/177000884417/papyrus-is-probably-a-better-boyfriend-than-sans#fnref:4)

  5. Admittedly, that description is coming from a child. (Whether it’s from Frisk or from Chara, as per the NarraChara theory) [↩︎](https://argentdandelion.tumblr.com/post/177000884417/papyrus-is-probably-a-better-boyfriend-than-sans#fnref:5)

  6. He likely can’t be an astronomer, as it would be very difficult or even impossible to study outer space when sealed underground. [↩︎](https://argentdandelion.tumblr.com/post/177000884417/papyrus-is-probably-a-better-boyfriend-than-sans#fnref:6)

  7. One might say it can’t possibly be Papyrus, because he hates jokes and puns. However, [that isn’t true](http://argentdandelion.tumblr.com/post/176494885444/papyrus-is-probably-a-better-boyfriend-than-sans). He apparently just doesn’t like _Sans’_ jokes and puns. [↩︎](https://argentdandelion.tumblr.com/post/177000884417/papyrus-is-probably-a-better-boyfriend-than-sans#fnref:7)

  8. One mainstream interpretation of quantum mechanics is the “[many-worlds interpretation](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fen.wikipedia.org%2Fwiki%2FMultiverse%23Level_III%3A_Many-worlds_interpretation_of_quantum_mechanics&t=NDgxNjZkYWJiNTcwOTljOWUwMjFjY2NlMzY3NTc0MWQzYjc2MTQyZSxwZ29hR21nMg%3D%3D&b=t%3AHZZTbr56CX-Pu8cYzedJTw&p=https%3A%2F%2Fargentdandelion.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F177000884417%2Fpapyrus-is-probably-a-better-boyfriend-than-sans&m=1)”, which aligns well with the alternate timelines of _Undertale_. [↩︎](https://argentdandelion.tumblr.com/post/177000884417/papyrus-is-probably-a-better-boyfriend-than-sans#fnref:8)


	6. Miscellaneous Traits

_ (See Introduction for research caveats.) _

(Though this post is “safe for work”, outbound links allude to human reproduction in a vague, non-graphic way.)

* * *

Analyzing all known factors of attraction relevant to a romantic relationship would be far too time-consuming. As such, the sample below has just the ones easiest to research, most-replicated, or just the ones the author happened to find while researching previous parts.

* * *

**Voice**

  
(Despite research, the original source is unknown. Source used: [knowyourmeme.com](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fknowyourmeme.com%2Fphotos%2F1023975-undertale&t=YTExZDA2YzBkZTY1Yjg0ZmFiOTQ0ZDllOWIwNTRmNDY0NjlmZWM0YixMOTNERGljeQ%3D%3D&b=t%3AHZZTbr56CX-Pu8cYzedJTw&p=https%3A%2F%2Fargentdandelion.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F177249398716%2Fpapyrus-is-probably-a-better-boyfriend-than-sans&m=1))

A [study](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.apa.org%2Fpubs%2Fjournals%2Freleases%2Fxge-139-3-399.pdf&t=NWEyNzRmMWMxZGI0YjE2Nzg3MTc5YjgwZDBkMzUzOGE3MzIyMzE5MyxMOTNERGljeQ%3D%3D&b=t%3AHZZTbr56CX-Pu8cYzedJTw&p=https%3A%2F%2Fargentdandelion.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F177249398716%2Fpapyrus-is-probably-a-better-boyfriend-than-sans&m=1) on attraction mentions that women prefer men with a relatively deep voice. Though it’s common in _Undertale_ comic or game dubs to give Papyrus a Skeletor-esque voice fairly high-pitched for a man, his “canon” voice is actually a weird chattering noise. (a form of voice grunting) Thus, it’s hard to tell what his voice should sound like.[1](https://argentdandelion.tumblr.com/post/177249398716/papyrus-is-probably-a-better-boyfriend-than-sans#fn:1) Sans’ voice, being a low-pitched chuckle, might actually be deeper than Papyrus’s.

* * *

**Playing Good Music**

Test subjects in [a study](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fpsmag.com%2Fnews%2Fmusical-ability-is-attractive-in-a-potential-mate&t=MjQ1YWM3YmQyYzZkOTY2YjhmY2Y5ZGVmN2JlZDUzYjc5YmJmMTYwZSxMOTNERGljeQ%3D%3D&b=t%3AHZZTbr56CX-Pu8cYzedJTw&p=https%3A%2F%2Fargentdandelion.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F177249398716%2Fpapyrus-is-probably-a-better-boyfriend-than-sans&m=1) evaluated potential romantic partners (short-term, long-term, and…other) based on photographs. These photographs were paired with improvised musical snippets of various skill levels.[2](https://argentdandelion.tumblr.com/post/177249398716/papyrus-is-probably-a-better-boyfriend-than-sans#fn:2) The research found that a potential partner is generally considered more attractive if the photograph is paired with higher-quality improvised music. The tendency is especially strong for women seeking long-term relationships.

While Sans knows how to play a trombone (despite his lack of lips and logical lack of lungs) it’s unclear whether he plays it all that well. He only plays it [once](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3DyLvt1kXxIuY&t=MGUyY2YwMzI3NTU4YzU2ZWNmNmJiNjE1OWQwOTg4ZWNlYjM4NzNmYSxMOTNERGljeQ%3D%3D&b=t%3AHZZTbr56CX-Pu8cYzedJTw&p=https%3A%2F%2Fargentdandelion.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F177249398716%2Fpapyrus-is-probably-a-better-boyfriend-than-sans&m=1) in-game, and then for only two seconds. Papyrus’s line “stop plaguing my life with incidental music!” may suggest he’s done this multiple times before. There’s no evidence Papyrus knows how to play an instrument.

* * *

**Scent**

If flirted with, Papyrus dabs various MTT-brand cosmetic products behind his (nonexistent) ear. These products, or at least he “bone cologne”, are likely scented.[3](https://argentdandelion.tumblr.com/post/177249398716/papyrus-is-probably-a-better-boyfriend-than-sans#fn:3)

In one [study](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.ncbi.nlm.nih.gov%2Fbooks%2FNBK92802%2F&t=YjUxYTgxYjgxYTlmMmZkNzczMDdkOTU2N2Y3ZjY1ZTE0YjFlZTYzMyxMOTNERGljeQ%3D%3D&b=t%3AHZZTbr56CX-Pu8cYzedJTw&p=https%3A%2F%2Fargentdandelion.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F177249398716%2Fpapyrus-is-probably-a-better-boyfriend-than-sans&m=1), women viewed videos of men pretending to introduce themselves to an attractive woman. Half the men in the videos wore fragrance, and half did not. The women visually judged the men that wore fragrance as more attractive, even though they couldn’t smell the fragrance. It was found that the men that wore fragrance felt more confident than the unscented men. Thus, feelings of self-confidence from using scented products (e.g., cologne) may change the user’s behavior in a way the increases attractiveness to others, even if those that judge them can’t smell them.

* * *

**Red (Specifically, Papyrus’s Scarf)**

The color red is commonly associated with amorousness and dominance. It [may](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.theguardian.com%2Flifeandstyle%2F2016%2Fdec%2F18%2Fred-sexual-attraction-myth&t=OGFhNDNiNGUyYTYzMjc2NWM3ZmE2MWIxNGQzMTI5MGJiNjZiY2VmNCxMOTNERGljeQ%3D%3D&b=t%3AHZZTbr56CX-Pu8cYzedJTw&p=https%3A%2F%2Fargentdandelion.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F177249398716%2Fpapyrus-is-probably-a-better-boyfriend-than-sans&m=1) seem intuitive that men who wear red would be perceived as more attractive than those who don’t, but evidence has yet to bear this out.

* * *

**Expressiveness**

  
Papyrus talk sprite sample, from [The Spriters’ Resource](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.spriters-resource.com%2Fpc_computer%2Fundertale%2Fsheet%2F76652%2F&t=Y2VkY2JkNDQ2ZjEwMWVlZWY4YmE4ZTlmZDc3YmM3NTk3ODBjMTA2NSxMOTNERGljeQ%3D%3D&b=t%3AHZZTbr56CX-Pu8cYzedJTw&p=https%3A%2F%2Fargentdandelion.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F177249398716%2Fpapyrus-is-probably-a-better-boyfriend-than-sans&m=1)

People are more attracted to those whose emotions or emotional expression they can easily, confidently understand, according to the results of a [study](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=http%3A%2F%2Fwww.pnas.org%2Fcontent%2Fpnas%2F113%2F16%2FE2248.full.pdf&t=MDY5ODE2N2ZmZDQ5NTlmYmRkMDg1NTBlZWY4ZTI2ODE0ZTZjOTI3MixMOTNERGljeQ%3D%3D&b=t%3AHZZTbr56CX-Pu8cYzedJTw&p=https%3A%2F%2Fargentdandelion.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F177249398716%2Fpapyrus-is-probably-a-better-boyfriend-than-sans&m=1). The more better participants thought they could understand someone’s emotions, the more rewarding the interaction was, and the more they felt attracted to the person.

Relative to Papyrus, Sans is inexpressive. His subtle expressions are conveyed mainly through his eyes, with his mouth apparently frozen into a smile at all times.[4](https://argentdandelion.tumblr.com/post/177249398716/papyrus-is-probably-a-better-boyfriend-than-sans#fn:4) Those who can’t read Sans’ emotions with confidence would likely feel less attraction to him than for Papyrus.[5](https://argentdandelion.tumblr.com/post/177249398716/papyrus-is-probably-a-better-boyfriend-than-sans#fn:5) Adding to this, Sans’ constant smile may be interpreted as unnerving or irritating in situations where smiling isn’t appropriate. (see [Humor section](http://argentdandelion.tumblr.com/post/176494885444/papyrus-is-probably-a-better-boyfriend-than-sans))

* * *

* * *

  1. [Apparently](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=http%3A%2F%2Fhttps%3B%2F%2Fwww.ncbi.nlm.nih.gov%2Fpmc%2Farticles%2FPMC3293852%2F&t=ZWIwYzY5ZTAwZjYwZjRkMzU2ODhlMTkwYTdlOTFjNjgxZWVhOTM1MCxMOTNERGljeQ%3D%3D&b=t%3AHZZTbr56CX-Pu8cYzedJTw&p=https%3A%2F%2Fargentdandelion.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F177249398716%2Fpapyrus-is-probably-a-better-boyfriend-than-sans&m=1), the optimal male voice frequency is ~96 Hertz. Comparing the frequency of the chattering noises for Sans and Papyrus could provide guidelines on how to accurately re-create them as real voices. [↩︎](https://argentdandelion.tumblr.com/post/177249398716/papyrus-is-probably-a-better-boyfriend-than-sans#fnref:1)

  2. Notably, one of the three instruments used in the samples was an alto saxophone. That’s fairly close to a trombone, which Sans plays. [↩︎](https://argentdandelion.tumblr.com/post/177249398716/papyrus-is-probably-a-better-boyfriend-than-sans#fnref:2)

  3. These scented products may very explain one of Papyrus’s calls: “PAPYRUS, HE SMELLS LIKE THE MOON.” (One should assume claiming a cologne smells like the moon is a marketing gimmick; there’s no way monsters would know what moon dust smells like) [↩︎](https://argentdandelion.tumblr.com/post/177249398716/papyrus-is-probably-a-better-boyfriend-than-sans#fnref:3)

  4. With the exception of a brief moment when he is hit in the Genocide Route, where it’s more of a grimace for two seconds. [↩︎](https://argentdandelion.tumblr.com/post/177249398716/papyrus-is-probably-a-better-boyfriend-than-sans#fnref:4)

  5. Note that many artists draw Sans’ mouth as much more expressive than in-game, to the point of giving him open-mouthed expressions when he has never opened his mouth in the game. [↩︎](https://argentdandelion.tumblr.com/post/177249398716/papyrus-is-probably-a-better-boyfriend-than-sans#fnref:5)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on my [Tumblr](https://argentdandelion.tumblr.com/). Feel free to comment on this article there or here.


End file.
